Heir Mistress
by Orokimaru
Summary: Whether by experimentation or conceived, the heir of a rouge Legendary Sanin is unleashed with the last wishes of the one who brought her forth. What better way to get revenge than tying a certain Uchiha, last of his clan, into an abrupt marriage. Real or fake cannot be determined for something darker, deep inside is the mission at hand. Can something in the sand village stop it?
1. Prologue

**Heir Mistress**

A/N: I know I know I know. Some of my readers might be wondering why am I starting a new story when I still have 4 to complete! One, Sakura Drops of Love, only has 1 episode left. Two, Little One, Little Danger, my most popular one that has been _way_ pass due for an awesome update. Third, Extinguished, that hasn't been updated in forever. I was thinking about just getting rid of it all together, but since I love this pairing so much, I think I'll just change the format of the beginning chapters and start working on it again. Finally the last, WreckCreate, I love Tekken! I will be continuing on with this story in updating to the 10th chapter/entry. But nothing further until I finish Sakura Drops of Love since I'm right there at the end. I am working on the special episode and the next chapter for Little One, Little Danger, so not too long until they are put out. I've been occupied because I'm getting married in 2 ½ weeks :D. Anyway, into this new story I just couldn't help myself but start to write. Taking place before the great ninja war, that is going on in the series right now if you've been watching the anime episodes. But it's after the whole confrontation with Pein in Konoha. Unlike Sakura Drops of Love, we are back into the ninja world, with their modern fineries instead of ours. Oh, and just because character 1 is Sasuke and character 2 is Gaara, that doesn't mean that this is one about them 2 together YUCK! They'll just both play major parts in this story. Here's the prologue, please enjoy and review so I can see if this story will go anywhere.

**Prologue**

_Into the dark recesses of the mind can one find complete solitude. There's no questions asked…there's no questions given. No doubts of accomplishments or those that have yet been fulfilled. History along with Past, evaporated into thin air as Future is slowly burning away…all there's left is Present to stand alone. In here, approval and praise means nothing, leaving disgrace as an non-existent factor._

_Oh the love for this secluded darkness is all that is known from the beginning. Until the writings on the mind's walls comes into view illuminating light of life. How disappointing to ruin such natural beauty of oneself in such antics. The message has branded itself in little time, ruinous, though yet enchanting nonetheless. _"Inquire trust in the **cobra** as a **daughter** to her father, **strength** like **water** in confrontation to steel and a **wife**'s ambition to the loyalty of her husband."

_Cobra? Poisonous indeed as it gives away the moment it's about to strike. Foolish to put trust in such a creature that can not stealth fully annihilate it's enemy. But such a characteristic can not be all that bad as it may benefit in causing some excitement in such a dull predicament._

_Daughter? A child presumed as female according to those it belongs to. So immature the word is, in comparison with that of "woman" which can have so much more meaning. Though what is a daughter than a woman showing respect for the two adults who decided to birth her, bringing her into this world._

_Strength? Ha! Such a mocking word to those lacking in the capacity of such. An outward appearance can bluntly tell of one's power over another, but yet…it can be deceitful. Though, what of the capacity to sustain the application of such force without yielding or breaking it? Both can be beneficial, but the dependant factor is the one that dominates the other._

_Water? Bathe in it, swim in it, drink of it, cook with it…do whatever you want with it, it's not a threat. What if you look deeper…for with time and patience it can overcome any substance that crosses it's path. The human body itself is a slave to such a simpleton, being the essential constituent of all organisms. Underestimated power indeed._

_Wife? Another title given to the being known as "woman" in all eyes. Slaved to a man, preferably the one she loves and not the one she "tries" to love. Weakling…unless true love is involved where as, yes, her ambition for loyalty is strong. Admirable for such a quality is she, but only IF, she is who she says she is._

_Pondering these thoughts, analyzing the meaning foreshadowed in their depths of reason. Can you just feel him grinning at your disarray oh imaginary conscience of mine? His voice cracking through your dark walls,_

"Hair of black silk, accompanied by eyes of buried treasure…

Skin like that of a geisha's powder with the lips of bloomed cherry blossom…

Let your stature of two-thirds of the average man stand high for you are obligated to do so. Go and seal your fate with my destiny alongside…Uchiha Sasuke…"

A/N: Ok that's the end of the prologue. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Everything said here will actually come to surface within the story's chapters. Sorry for it being so short as well, but it's a prologue. Chapters will be alot longer. The story will now actually begin in the first chapter. I'm also going to experiment with a different form of writing, but I will keep the way I do spoken dialogue. I plan to have fun with this story and hopefully during fall season I'll have a lot of free-time on my hands. Enjoy until next time!


	2. Scroll 1: Awaken to a New

**Heir Mistress**

A/N: Ok, this is the first actual chapter so bear with me. This is where our story begins with the O/C that I'll go into further detail on. Unlike my other random O/Cs that I would throw in my stories, besides little Raiden in Little One, Little Danger, I have to put more of a persona within her. Her gifts, strengths, weaknesses, characteristics, etc. I hope as the story grows you grow to like or dislike the person she is. Also this is an O/C & Sasuke along with O/C & Gaara, bear with me lol.

**Scroll 1: Awaken to a New**

beep beep beep

An alarm clock goes off for the third time that morning, or should we say afternoon, now that it's five pass twelve o'clock lunch time. A hand taps down on the snooze button for the last time as the individual decided to sit themselves up in a twin-sized bed. A young woman, around the age of seventeen, yawns outstretching both arms above her head. She wore only a plain black t-shirt as her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her arms flopped down as she ended her stretching and rubbed her left eye with her left hand.

Standing up she let her cream colored crochet blanket fall from upon her revealing her black panties; for the shirt only covered down to her belly button. To the right side of her quarters, she walked over to the largest window she had and pushed back the curtains. The sunlight shined through from a higher state then you would see from a ground level. A little cottage house, as it were, settled in a grand oak tree; a tree house. The young woman smiled at the beautiful blue sky and the singing of the blue jays upon the branch in front of the window.

Turning around and heading back into the center of her quarters, she made her way to a sackcloth bag and took out a face towel. Then within a wooden safe box, she took a toothbrush, cleaning powder and a bar of soap.

"Time to get the day started."

She made her way to the house's entrance, which was no other than a doorway with a brown sackcloth sheet, about the size of your average door, covering it. As she stood outside the entrance, she looked at her surroundings before leaping off her small, wooden handmade, porch. The ground landing was nice, perfect to her, as usual. Running through the trees on the normal path maybe one or two miles from the tree cottage, to come to a lake. The fresh air could be inhaled to a taste of clean and refreshment to the body itself.

The first step into the edge of the lake was with her right foot, though she pulled it quickly back from the chill of the water. After a few more tests of it's temperature she then had both feet descended within the lake's shallow region. After looking at the surroundings one more time, she lifted her black shirt over her head gripping the ends of it with both hands. When she removed it, it was tossed behind on the rocks that rested; next were her panties. With little effort, ,of course, she quickly removed them and tossed them upon the shirt.

The wind that the morning air provided hit upon her body as she held herself and shivered. But she took her steps to enter completely into the waters of the lake, with the chill of the waters hitting the bare skin that wasn't used to the temperature just yet. When she was far enough in to where only her shoulders were exposed, her hair she let down as she put the rubber band that was holding it up, onto her right wrist. Long in length was the hair, over her breasts and it came down to right above the belly button. A great deal of it floated upon the lake's surface as she took her right hand and grabbed her nose to close up the nostrils.

Closing both eyes and holding her breath, she submerged herself. A few miles away, the branches and leaves of the trees rustled. A figure making their way through them with no hesitation or regard to any consequences. The rustling stopped as the figure rested on a branch of a tree that over looked the lake.

"Nice! A lake in the middle of nowhere.", a young male shin obi.

He jumped from the branch and landed at the edge of the lake and observed his surroundings, looking over to the rocks.

"What do we have here?"

His curiosity lead him to a plain black t-shirt and some black panties. He didn't pick them up or touch them, he just observed them confused. Until suddenly it hit him as to what could've happened.

"Oh my god! Someone has been murdered!"

Though there was no trace of blood or weapon of any kind, he let his imagination get the best of him as he searched the area looking for some sort of clue. After what seemed to be a lifetime to him, five minutes, he assumed that the culprit covered his crime and tracks thoroughly, besides the abandoned clothes. Then another thought came to mind, as far as the victim was concerned.

"The body could've been dumped in this lake and left to drown!"

The shin obi quickly kicked his shoes off and threw his shirt off and onto the side. Without thinking he dived in and swam about a 5 feet into the lake, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. He stopped when he felt something swim into his left eye, causing him to squint with his vision being blurred. It might've been a mistake or some sort of confusion but he thought he saw mermaid of some kind. The irritated eye started to be a bother, causing him to swim towards the surface of the lake, emerging.

"Stupid thing of whatever that got into my eye."

There was a sudden movement in the water about a foot away from him, he sensed. After getting the piece of leaf, which was the cause of his eye problem, was taken from his eye, he blinked a few times to look straight ahead of him. To his surprise, it wasn't the lake itself that shifted for any odd reason that he might've thought in his mind. About 10 feet away his eyes met with the body of a young woman who had just emerged out of the lake. From the belly button on up, was what was out of the lake. Long black hair covering up both breast as her eyes remained closed; she slicked back the rest of her hair onto her back.

The young shin obi became as red as an apple as he stood there in shock and disbelief, unable to move. Though his gulp gave his presence away. The woman's eyes suddenly opened and looked into his crystal blue ones. A facial expression of surprised rested on her face, but not for long. Smirking as she looked over at him.

"What do we have here?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know!", the shin obi defended his actions.

"Looks like a peeping Tom to me."

The woman then ran her fingers through her wet hair and removed her hands revealing two shrunken in her right hand and a kunai in her left.

"No! You got it all wrong! I-I was just trying to help!"

"Is that so? Helping in a sense of your sick sexual urges?"

The shin obi started to blush more at the comment made and found himself to becoming slightly aroused. He shook his head rapidly as he tried to back ever so slowly towards the edge of the lake.

"Going somewhere?"

As soon as the words were spoken, the woman had thrust all three weapons towards the shin obi. One shrunken hit his left shoulder while the other hit his right. As for the kunai, let's just say that we pray he wasn't planning on having children in his adult years to come. To think that with one thrust, she pinpointed the marks she wanted to hit with all three weapons. She smirked as the young shin obi cried in agony, but something unexpected happened.

Not too long after the weapons' impact, the shin obi just simply vanished, poofed kind of, out of site. The clothing he had removed as well vanished in front of her eyes which caused some curiosity to her. She then grinned.

"A shadow clone huh."

**{scene jump}**

"Whoa!"

"Naruto what is it? Did your clone find anything useful?"

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura sat in the all too familiar Ichiruka's ramen stand restaurant. The male shin obi shook his head as he rest his right hand upon the left side.

"Well then?", Sakura was getting impatient for an answer, tapping her left foot as she had her arms crossed.

Naruto had retrieved the bit of information, or memory, of the shadow clone that was just defeated. Long dark hair, deadly instinct, and one hell of a body. That last thought caused his face to turn a very bright red.

"Uh…Naruto?", Sakura outstretched her arm.

"No!"

Sakura looked at him concerned and then she held one trademark expression of anger and rage. Naruto's face suddenly dropped as he face flushed. He needed to explain his outburst and quickly before her rage got the best of her.

"Sakura I…!"

POW! (hard punch with the right fist to the left side of his face x-P)

"I was just checking to see if you were ok! Gosh Naruto! You're such an idiot!", too late hehe.

The hit had did a number on him as he was bended over his seat, in the opposite direction actually. He swayed from left to right as he felt dizzy while Sakura fixed the bit of hanging hair on the right side of her head, pulling it behind her ear.

"Now…", she positioned him upright in his seat, "…let's try this again…ahem…did your clone (each word spoken slowly) find anything?"

Naruto's head was still spinning but he was able to shake his head no to answer her question. She sighed as she rested her elbows on the counter in front of her, thinking that at this rate, they'll never find her beloved Sasuke. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen and mentioned a "oh yeah" to her, bringing up the incident that his clone got into while in the woods.

"A young woman?"

"Yep.", what he failed to mention though was the part of her bathing in the lake. No way would he let Sakura know that she was naked right in front of him, or rather, his clone at least.

"Did she look familiar?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, never seen her before in my life."

"You did say she was a kounichi though, right?"

"Well…there wasn't a headband, but anyone that's that good would ninja weapons had to either be one themselves or trained with one."

"I don't get it.", cupping her chin with her right hand.

"Whaa?", his mouth full of the special order of the day.

"Why would she just up and attack you for no reason?"

Oh crap…now why did she have to go and ask that he wondered. He told her the important details, so why? He choked on his food after she asked one of the most important questions in her book. As Naruto choked she looked at him concerned and started to pat on his back with her right hand. The flash of memory his clone left for him came up, as if in slow motion, the young woman surfacing the lake and slicking back that long dark hair. Stuck in a trance now, not evening hearing Sakura speak to him.

A goofy guilty smile came across his face until the part when she pulled out her weapons…that did the trick.

"Naruto!" she was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"What is with you? Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Sure I did."

"Then?"

"I-I don't know." he lied, "I was just…hehe…minding my own business."

Sakura didn't buy it one bit, but let it go, "Uh huh. Like always (sarcasm)."

"What?", he blushed lowering his head.

"I guess it can't be helped them, let's go, Tsunade still is waiting for us and I'm not going to get in trouble because of YOUR appetite."

Sakura got off her seat and stood up, motioning him to hurry up. Of course his face hung a little but they had to meet with the Hokage for further details on a new mission. Naruto gave in and paid for their lunches and followed suit. He watched as she walked ahead of him, short pink hair bouncing and flowing in the wind…how he loved it so much. Though he might've acted annoyed while she bossed him around, he actually…kind of…liked it.

His eyes then started to travel from the back of her head, to her back and then her hips that swayed while she walked. He got caught in a trance with that sway, left…right…left…right…left, oh how he loved it.

"Naruto!" he ran into her from her abrupt stop and turning around to him. They both tumbled onto the ground.

"Na…ru…to…", oh oh, it was the anger again.

"Oh…no…" he closed his eyes.

POW!

"Idiot!"

**{scene jump}**

At the entrance of the village, where the gate used to stand, a familiar figure. Hands upon hips as the bag on her back hung to the back of her thighs.

"So this is Konoha. A bit shabby but not too bad."

In just a few more steps and a slide, she entered into the village looking upon the busy villagers not paying her any mind. She wondered if she looked liked she belonged, blending in without even trying. A black body suit is what she wore; having the collar come up to the middle of her neck. It consisted of no sleeves and the bottom cut into shorts. Over the suit was a fitted white robe that came to the top of her breasts and cut around to the back. The body suit could be seen from, right above her chest, and up.

The robe had long sleeves that came down each of her arms to the knuckles of her hands. It also had two slits on each side of her hips, creating a flap in the front of her and a flap in the back; each reached down to the middle of her knees. Tied around her waist, making a bow in the back, was a black rope. Down the her legs were a pair a fishnets connecting to her high-heeled open-toed boots. Hair was worn down and silver hoop earrings in each earlobe. The young woman walked straight down her path, keeping her eyes focused on her goal ahead.

"Why do you need all that food anyway?!", some shouting caught her attention.

A blonde-haired girl came around the corner with a huge guy dressed up in armor. It seemed like they were having a confrontation about something.

"Aw c'mon Ino. You already know about my condition…"

"You mean your overeating condition?! Well let me tell you it's getting very annoying!"

The woman cocked her head to the side and examined the two young people more thoroughly. Shin obi; how perfect was that, she thought. It would certainly make her job a lot more easier. Could she possibly play the part to get the information out of these to loud mouths? Heh…oh course. She put on the fakest real shy smile on her face and slowly made her way over to them.

The blonde was stomping her left foot, "I don't give a damn!"

"C'mon Ino, don't yell at me so much."

"Ahem…excuse me." (fake shy smile on)

The young man and woman looked towards the one that referred to them. It was enough that they were late for their mission already, but now there was a tourist here, out of all times to be in Konoha. Ino looked the shy young woman over and noticed that she didn't have a headband of any kind. Could she just be someone from a different village, or perhaps a drifter? Chouji had stop eating the barbeque chips that he had been munching on during his argument with Ino.

"Hey? Are you new here?"

Finally!, "Why yes (fake blush), I had just wanted to ask a question."

Ino narrowed her eyes at her, "Are you some sort of spy?"

The young woman's right eye started to twitch, tramp, "Excuse me?"

"Ino, now that's just rude."

The young woman looked up as her fake smile faded, another young man, shin obi, stood in their midst.

Ino turned to him, "But Shikamaru, I was only being on high alert, you never know about the people out here during our village's state."

Shikamaru sighed, "Excuse her Miss, she can be a bit paranoid sometimes."

"Sometimes…", mocked Chouji.

"I heard that."

"Oh it's quite alright, I understand. An outsider like me and all (fake blush)."

"Where are you from?"

She already had that answer in mind before she got her, "A village with no actual name. I came here for some relief from your Hokage…about my village."

"Well that's sad.", Chouji became teary eyed.

Ino rolled her eyes, "As if…", she thought.

Shikamaru didn't really believe the story either, but maybe his case of paranoia was starting to kick in as well, "I'll be more than happy to take you to her."

"Oh thank you." there goes that fake smile again, hidden behind it was a smirk of victory.

"Since when?", came a concerned Ino, "Wouldn't that be too troublesome for you?"

Shikamaru turned and walked away with the young woman following him. His comrades were left in shock by his sudden, "help the damsel in distress" attitude. The young woman followed closely behind as he led the way. She made sure to observe all her surroundings; alleys, streets, stands, etc. for future reference. This is just too easy, but something about the young man in front of her didn't settle right.

She knew he was different from the other two loud mouths and was wondering if he was going to take her to the right place. Though she didn't feel uneasy, she would keep up with her act…at least until they made it to the Hokage. Then she will make her move and get what she wants.

**{scene jump}**

"How many times do I have to tell you two!"

Hokage Tsunade was yelling, furious at the two shin obi standing in front of her desk speechless and a little bit scared. They had arrived late yet again, and Sakura couldn't blame all of it on Naruto this time for she was hungry too and wanted to take a break for lunch…hell he was buying!

"Lady Hokage, we are so sorry…right Naruto?", she gave Naruto a forced grin as her left eye twitched.

"Yeah! Really sorry Granny Tsunade, from the bottom of our hearts. My don't you look…especially young today.", was that the right thing to say?

The vein on Tsunade's forehead started to throb as she balled up her right hand into a fist. She took a deep breath and counted to ten, exhale. She slowly sat back down in her chair with her eyes closed. That Naruto is such a brat, but you can't help but give him credit for trying.

"Just don't let it happen again. Where's Shizune with my drink?"

"Already.", Sakura said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.", she gave a fake smile.

"I'm watching you. Now, back to business in regards to the mission ahead of you."

"Is it…?"

Tsunade cut of the pink haired kounichi, "This has nothing to do with Sasuke."

Both of the shin obi faces hung in disappointment. It's been months since they heard any kind of new information about their friend. Especially after they found out that Itachi had passed away. They were so sure that he would find his way back home, back to them because it was all over…wasn't it? Tsunade could see the disappointment in their faces, she felt bad about it, but they really haven't gained any intel on Sasuke's whereabouts; she couldn't make up something for them to change the mood.

"I'm sorry you guys, but there still hasn't been word of…"

"We understand.", Sakura gave her a soft smile in which Tsuande returned it.

"Don't worry, hope is not lost at all within us.", yelled a happy Naruto.

"That I know to be true. Anyway…"

"Lady Hokage?" someone entered through the entrance of her tent.

"Ah Shikamaru, I was in the middle of telling these two of the mission we set up for them."

Suddenly she took notice of the second person to enter her tent, right behind Shikamaru. A young woman? Girlfriend? Doubt that, but you never know; Tsunade thought to herself. Though she never seen this girl around the village before. Couldn't be a shin obi, no headband of any kind on her.

"Someone is here to see you.", Shikamaru stood to the left side of the tent with his arms crossed.

The young woman stood in the middle of the tent while the other four people stared at her waiting for a reason as to why she was here. Waiting for some background information as to who she was and if she was some kind of assassin.

"May I help you?" Tsuande relaxed in her chair.

Naruto squinted his eyes, just as he did so the young woman looked at him, "You!", they yelled at the same time.

Sakura became immediately alert, "You know each other?"

"Uh…no! Never seen her before in my life." he lied once again.

"Yeah sure, after the way you ogled my body while I was bathing, I doubt I forget a face like yours you perv."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Everyone in the room looked at him surprised as Sakura was putting two and two together.

"Just like your sensei." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Is this the girl your shadow clone found out by that lake?"

Naruto started to laugh nervously while he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "Well you see…yes and no."

"It's either yes or no Naruto." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

The young woman rolled her eyes and butted in, "Look, your boyfriend took a peek at my goods, big deal, but that's not why I'm here. But looking at you…no wonder his eyes started to wander."

Sakura became furious, "Excuse me!"

As Sakura started cracking her knuckles Tsunade butted in, "Why are you here?"

The young woman smirked as she folded her arms in front of her chest, "I'm looking for someone, and I just need you to point me in the right direction."

Tsunade returned the smirk, "Oh really? And what makes you think I should offer you any kind of assisstance?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not a threat to your little village…yet anyway."

Tsunade gritted her teeth as the three shin obi in the tent readied them selves with their kunai and shrunken. Was this girl crazy? She was basically surrounded and on her own at the moment. Was this someone's idea of a joke? The young woman stood there waiting for a response from the Hokage, who just smirked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsunade knew that none of them was in any real danger, this girl had a death wish if she was trying to threaten them. Should be fun to find out what little that she actually wanted from them, not that she'll actually get it.

The young woman smirked as she walked up to Tsunade's desk. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were all ready for whatever stunt she might pull. Though Tsunade was pretty well off without them, sending their confidence level of being able to fight way down.

When she got to the desk she slammed both of her hands down on it and stared Tsunade in her eyes with a smirk on her face, "I am Uchiha Orokimaru…and (lifts herself off the desk resting her hands on her hips) I'm looking for my husband…(evil smirk) Sasuke."

It was hard for everyone in the tent to keep their mouths closed from that last statement.

A/N: So uh…how'd you guys like it? I'm using a lot more detail in this story than I have in my previous ones. If you notice that my O/C character's name is my user name lol. I came up with this character a long time ago and it was time for me to finally put her in a storyline. Her background or story in a sense. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this first chapter. Her attitude and personality are going to come out more and later chapters. Thanks for taking the time to read and hear from y'all in the next chapter. ^.^


End file.
